Unexpected
by Danielle Fireseed
Summary: As Claire and Steve try to escape from the Antarctic base, the evil Alexia manages to bring them back. They then find themselves in a special room including only a bed. What does the madwoman have in mind? (Lemon) CxS


Unexpected

Unexpected

By Danielle Fireseed

Alexia Ashford woke up from a dream. A dream that lasted fifteen years. She found herself in a water-filled capsule. It was cold and her body was shivering. She didn't feel it though. Her body and her mind seemed to be different. Better, stronger, improved.

"The T-Veronica Virus worked," she thought, smiling.

Being awake, Alexia knew that her stay in the capsule would end really soon. It was when she noticed her brother, Alfred, crawling painfully towards her. Mere seconds after he had reached the three-step staircase, the computers controlling the cryogenic system went off. Alexia then felt a strong stream of bubbles enveloping her body as the water conserving it was rapidly drained from the capsule. The tank opening, she stepped outside, completely naked, facing her dying brother.

"A-Alexia…you're…finally awake…Alexia-aahh…" moaned Alfred before slumping against the metallic platform. Any kind of life exited his body as dark blood slowly flooded the stairs.

Alexia knew that her brother wasn't as brilliant and powerful as she was, making him inferior to her, but she still cared for him. And those who dared to kill him were going to pay…

"…and, I would surely drink hot chocolate and rent a good science-fiction movie," said Claire Redfield, grinning to her companion.

"Yeah, that would be great. But the thing I need the most for now, is a damned hot shower!" replied Steve Burnside, laughing.

Claire quickly accompanied him into his laughter. It felt so good to smile and cheer after what they had lived on Rockfort Island and now in the Antarctic. They were really lucky to have found a working snowmobile that could lead them to the nearest base in that freezing land. Feeling free and out of danger, at last, they started thinking about what they would do when they come back in their homeland.

"We should arrive near that Australian base really soon," stated Claire, who was driving the noisy vehicle.

Steve responsively nodded, still thinking about a warm bed. He was then cut off from his thoughts when he noticed something following them at high speed.

"Hey! What is that?!" gasped the young man.

Claire and he just had the time to turn their head back before a giant tentacle hit the snowmobile, tossing it on the side. Both teenagers screamed as they were lifted up along with the vehicle in the air and shaken like a toy, to finally end crashing on the ground.

Claire finally woke up, but did not want to open her eyes. Her head was aching so much. She felt herself on a soft bed. Then, her curiosity winning over her stubbornness, she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself in a large room, creamy-colored walls surrounding her. She noticed a big screen pinned on the wall in front of her. She then sensed something moving beside her. It was Steve. He was still unconscious though. Claire didn't want to wake him up, even thought she knew that they both had to escape from wherever they were. She decided to get up from the bed and try to find a way of escaping. It is when she noticed that the room was completely empty, excepting the queen-sized bed, a few soft lights and the screen on the wall. She then wondered why they were in such a place. There was a door on her left, but as she tried to open it, she couldn't. It was locked.

Sighing, she then returned towards the bed made of crimson silk blankets and pillows. She sat on the edge of it, a bit content at the comfort it gave her. Steve suddenly woke up, sitting up. He then looked at Claire and at his surroundings.

"Where are we?" said he, wincing at the pain of a big headache.

"I don't know. We're just imprisoned in this room," replied Claire, shrugging.

As Steve was about to say something, the large screen in front of them went off. A beautiful blond woman appeared on it. She was smiling and her blue eyes were staring at them, cruel and amused.

"Well, hello," she said, still smiling. "I'm glad that you both are awake. Let's make the presentation, then. I am Alexia Ashford, queen of this land," she continued, her chin high.

"So, you're real. You're Alfred's sister?" replied Claire. Her question was more like a statement. She couldn't believe they had to confront that woman. She looked more intelligent than her brother, and surely deadlier.

"Indeed. I am the sister of the man you killed. But now, as well-mannered people, let's continue the presentations. What is your name, girl?" asked Alexia.

Claire didn't want to, but had no choice to respond to her aggressor. "I'm Claire…Redfield," she said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"And you, boy?"

Steve revealed his name, trying to figure out what she would do with them. Maybe some kind of torture…

"Alright then!" exclaimed the blond woman, clapping her hands together. "You must wonder why you are here in the first place. Let me explain."

So, Alexia told them about her brother's death, her being in the capsule, the snowmobile and the tentacle.

"…this is why I brought you back in the base. I want to take revenge on my brother's death and experience a few things," she finally finished.

"What are you going to do with us?!" asked Claire angrily, her fists clenched.

"Oh, nothing bad, really. I'm sure you'll even enjoy it," smiled weirdly Alexia, causing Claire and Steve to glance at each other. "You see, I've been studying human's feelings since I was 6. I can clearly see that Steve has something for Claire…" she pointed.

Claire slowly eyed the young man, who tried to divert his eyes from hers.

"Don't try to hide it, young man," smiled Alexia. "Now, back to the reason of why I brought you here. As you can see, this is not a normal bedroom. People don't go in here to sleep…well, I don't let them. Like I said before, I study human's feelings and reactions toward pleasure and what you call "love". This is a really interesting subject…to see them struggling against pleasure and pain…" she continued.

"So, what is _exactly _your plan?" asked Claire, suspecting a little bit the answer.

The blond woman hesitated, feeling the slight tension between her captives. A curvy smile appeared on her lips, her eyes gleaming with anticipation. "I want you, Steve and you, to make love."

"What?!" literally chocked both teenagers.

Alexia burst into laughers, seeing them blushing furiously. They looked surprised, stunned, a bit disgusted, angry and somehow relieved. Well, they didn't expect it at all.

"You…you really want us to do that? Right…now?" said Steve, trying to believe what the woman had told them.

"Yes. But don't worry, I'll leave you both alone…so you can be a little more…comfortable," responded Alexia, a wide smile frozen on her lips.

"And what can tell you that we'll do it? Personally, I have nothing against Steve, but there's no way that I'm gonna be used by a crazy woman that can't satisfy her own phantasms," added Claire, standing up and pointing an accusative finger towards the screen.

"_Who _said you were going to do it by your own free will? I suspected that you wouldn't have agreed to my proposal. I then made my precautions. Here, look at this," said the blonde woman, showing a glass tube filled with a pale reddish gas. "This is a special gas that I made myself. I use it when people don't cooperate. This gas contains an aphrodisiac scent that turns anyone on. Instead of torturing you by the old way, I'll use this little treasure to change your minds. You'll be so horny that you won't even bother to take off your clothes before fucking like wild animals," added Alexia chuckling.

Claire and Steve stared at the woman through the screen in disbelief. She had completely lost her mind. The brunette finally came to the conclusion that Alfred looked _normal _comparing to that madwoman.

"Well, well, enough talking. So, why don't we start? This room will be filled with my special gas in a few seconds. It won't take long before you both lie down on the bed and enjoy yourselves. I won't be there to bother you, but I'll still be watching you through the small cameras that I installed around the bed. Have fun!"

The big screen in front of the two teenagers turned off. Claire then looked oddly at Steve.

_"Okay…he's handsome, sweet and nice…but we've only known each other for one day…it's not that I wouldn't do it with him…but it's just…wrong!"_ thought Claire, her temperature rising.

Steve glanced back at the young woman.

_"She's sexy and all…I would do it with her anytime if I had the chance…but not under these conditions…not while that crazy bitch is watching us!" _thought the young man.

Suddenly, they heard ventilation traps opening. The reddish gas then started to fill the room. Claire and Steve blocked their nose and mouth with their hands the best they could do. The girl motioned Steve to head to the only door. Both tried to open it, slamming their bodies against it. No use. The door wouldn't even budge. They looked around, searching for a crowbar or something similar. But in vain. There was no chance they could get out of that room.

Steve started to feel the gas filling his nostrils. It had a good smell…sweet and fruity…He then felt a bit dizzy. His body seemed heavier while all reasonable thoughts were leaving his mind. The young man caught a glimpse of Claire. She was leaning on the wall, panting. Her left hand was holding her right breast, as though it was aching inside her. Her eyes were firmly closed, small drops of sweat forming on her forehead. She seemed to be in pain. But Steve found her terribly exciting. He then locked his gaze on her buttocks. Firm and round. A sudden desire to caress them came into his mind.

He then slowly walked towards her. Claire noticed him as she turned her back to the wall. His eyes were focused on her. They were full of lust. The young woman felt her heart skip a beat. The gas was really working. Steve finally reached her, mere inches separating them. He was heavily breathing. Claire couldn't divert her eyes from his. She suddenly felt strange as certain places of her body became hotter. The urge of kissing the guy in front of her emerged from her thoughts.

Steve was the first to move as he placed a hand on Claire's arm. The touch made the girl react in a way that the boy didn't expect. She quickly brought his head to hers, their lips roughly meeting. Claire's lips were so hot and soft. It didn't take much time before Steve had already explored them with his. The girl then let out a small moan, parting her lips enough for Steve to enter his tongue. Claire moaned even more as they both deepened the kiss, their tongue playing together. She then got closer to the young man, wrapping her arms around his neck. On his side, Steve had put his hands on her hips, their bodies touching dangerously. He then crushed the brunette between him and the wall, eliminating any space remaining between them.

Claire could feel Steve's hardness against her crotch. A new sensation surfaced from her as a loud moan escaped her lips between two kisses.

"Steve….we can't…" she moaned, unable to finish her sentence. Steve was intentionally moving his body against hers. He then lowered his head to her neck, licking slowly the flesh and biting it lightly. He then murmured a few words in her ear. His voice was hoarse and sensual.

"Who cares…? I know you want it badly…" smiled Steve, sucking sexually Claire's ear lobe.

The girl moaned even more, grabbing Steve's shirt. She then ran her hands under his clothes, feeling his warm and soft skin. The young man enjoyed her touches and decided to do the same to her. His hands slowly caressed her hips and went up to her torso. His fingers instinctively unbuttoned her red vest, which fell down beside them. The young man continued to kiss her passionately while one of his hands took place on her left breast. The touch made Claire gasp. It was a nice feeling. However, she wanted more…She then placed a hand over his and guided him slowly, massaging her firm and warm mound. Short moans escaped her lips as Steve massaged her a bit faster. Claire then felt _hot, really hot. _Steve's kisses, touches and words turned her on more than she would have thought. The sudden desire to tear off his clothes and jump on the bed with him crossed her mind. Even if she kept telling herself that it was so wrong, she couldn't suppress the weird and powerful feelings inside her body. She wanted him so bad…so much that she took his free hand and directed it inside her jeans. It didn't take much time before Steve found the way to pleasure her in that unknown territory. A shockwave passed through Claire's entire body as the reddish-haired guy touched one particular spot. He then grabbed the occasion to abuse of that feeling that was making the brunette scream in pleasure.

"Aaaahhh…yesss…" whispered the girl, her back arching.

As Steve continued to pleasure her, he felt his body burning more and more for her. He wanted her whole, _right now. _He wanted to possess her, to be _within _her. He wanted it so bad that he actually took her in his arms and carried her towards the bed. Meanwhile, Claire had already taken off her black shirt and was starting to take off her jeans, but Steve laid her down on the bed. He roughly kissed her, his tongue quickly playing with hers. His impatience could clearly be seen. Claire couldn't deny that she was as impatient as her companion was. She was totally pinned on the soft bed, Steve standing over her. She then managed to break the voluptuous kiss, panting heavily. The young man was smiling, delighted by what he was seeing. The girl had only her underwear on. She was extremely sexy…much more than before, now that her "tomboy" side had disappeared. Her hair was also untied and falling over her shoulders. Beautiful. Steve couldn't divert his eyes from her. Maybe he was going to die, but at least, he would be happy before dying. Making love with such a beauty before dying, who could possibly ask for more?

Claire suddenly cut off Steve from his reverie as she grabbed his prisoner vest, taking it off. She was about to remove his dark yellow shirt when she stopped. She then looked in Steve's eyes, a hint of impatience and amusement on her young features.

"Why don't you help me?" began the young woman, her breath hot against Steve's ear. "I don't want to wait all day..." she then purred, unfastening her black bra.

Steve shivered. Man, the tension between them was so heavy and hot. He could feel his erection aching for her inside his pants as he quickly removed his shirt. Then, the sight of Claire's breasts was…so…so pleasurable and attractive that he immediately grabbed one and kissed and licked the other. Claire didn't expect it as she let out a cry of pure ecstasy. She grabbed tightly the blankets within her hands as Steve continued to tease her with his tongue. She wanted to touch him but he was pinning her against the bed, not allowing her to move. It was pure torture. And the boy knew it. It was also torturing him. So much that he kissed Claire deeply, letting her enough freedom to take off the remaining lingerie on her. She then attacked Steve's pants, sliding them off along with his boxers. Both teenagers were now totally bare, their hearts beating furiously, their breath short and hot.

A few seconds passed. They kept looking in each other's eyes. Part of their mind was telling them that it was totally wrong, but they just couldn't help it. It was the fault of that Alexia, not theirs. Their bodies were moving on their own free will. But…deep inside, the two teenagers couldn't deny the fact that they were both attracted to each other even before this happened. Claire never had a boyfriend and consequensly; she never experienced things that were related to love or sex, such as kissing or even feeling a warm body against hers. Her brother had always been nice to her, but he wasn't really the type to hug her all the time, and anyway, she didn't want to think of him as a lover. It was kind of twisted. As for Steve, he already had a girlfriend before Umbrella changed his life. Looking more closely to his social life at school, he was quite popular with girls. Though, most of them didn't interest him: they were just hanging out around him because he was "cute" and "attractive". However, that girl, Myleene….she was special. She wasn't superficial like the other girls of her age. She was more the tomboy type. She liked video games and making pranks with boys. She looked a bit like Claire… But, they didn't stay together for a long time. It wasn't a great loss; Steve was too young to really consider what a relationship with a girl was and what it implied.

Steve's thoughts were interrupted when Claire slid her arms on his back, her mouth kissing eagerly his neck. The boy moaned in pleasure, his instincts leading his fingers towards Claire's intimate place. The girl continued to suck on the flesh of his neck, her lust gaining in proportion. Both teenagers rolled a bit on the soft mattress so that Claire could take a hold on Steve's erection. They pleasured themselves as they stimulated their partner's sensitive points. With his free hand, Steve brought Claire's head to his, welcoming her with a deep and lustful kiss. The girl moaned in his mouth as she reached a peak of total bliss. Steve parted from her lips, gazing into her shining blue eyes and her flushed face. She was panting heavily, her chest moving up and down. The young man then felt her hand directing his fingers inside of her. It was hot and incredibly wet. He could feel his erection getting impatient. Slowly, Claire came closer to him, her legs interlacing with his, her breasts crushing against his chest, her hips caressing his at a low pace. She then moved her face just beside Steve's ear, licking it.

"I want you…inside me, Steve…" whispered Claire.

Steve smiled, planting kisses on the girl's neck. The boy then positioned himself more comfortably with cushions under his head and the top of his back. Claire placed a kiss on his lips as she felt strong hands on her hips. In a swift motion, he was inside her, the girl biting lightly his lower lip. It didn't take long before the brunette released her accumulated lust as she rapidly moved up and down on her companion's shaft. Steve accompanied her without much trouble, lifting his own hips from the mattress to meet Claire's in a blissful manner. The two teenagers simultaneously arched their back, letting out moans and cries of ecstasy. Claire then placed her hands over her bouncing breasts massaging them roughly. Steve's hold on her hips got tighter as he forced her to move faster and stronger. She could feel within her the furious pulsation of his erection, filling her up with an unfelt pleasure. He was at the edge. She was too. Their breathing became hastier as their body reacted to the waves of lust. They both closed their eyes, their head pulled backward. In a last attempt of effort, Steve put his hands over Claire's, which were still grabbing her breasts. His thrusts became violent, making the girl scream each time their bodies were touching.

"Claire…I'll come…" panted Steve, trying hard to keep the rhythm as fast as he could.

"Then…come!" gasped the young woman as she reached an immense pleasure which was beyond all her senses.

Her companion quickly followed her in the seventh heaven, his body tensing and then suddenly slumping against the bed. Claire, still impaled on Steve, was panting heavily, her hair messy and her shoulders falling down from exhaustion. She slowly took herself off the boy and rested her body beside his.

Meanwhile, in the control room…

Alexia was delighted. Her plan was genius. Her prisoners happened to be quite sensitive to her aphrodisiac. Surely because teenagers were usually full of hormones and easily tempted by sex. Watching them was a great amusement. Alfred and she used to participate in these "experiences". It was always a good time; mostly when they were torturing their prisoners who were struggling between pain and pleasure. That thought made the woman smile. She wished that her brother was still with her to contemplate the scenery. A wider smile appeared on her lips when she noticed from the camera monitor that Steve was on top of his girlfriend, making love to her again. They would surely continue for a good while. Her special gas was effective for at most three hours. She could wait a bit more. Then, she would engage the second step of her plan…

To be continued.

Author's notes: Hey, long time no see. I didn't write for quite a while. This is my third lemon posted on and I think it's the best. I put so much time on this one, and still, it's not completed yet. I got inspired from a Matrix fiction to make this story, mostly for the cameras thing. Though, the rest is completely original. Alexia was pretty much crazy, so why wouldn't she be a real pervert? That's what I thought when I started writing this lemon. And you all know that Claire and Steve is my favorite couple. I've always wondered what happened after they got caught by the tentacle when they tried to escape from the Antarctic base. And this is how the idea came up. I think it's not too much graphical, so I hope you enjoyed the first part. I don't know if I'll finish it next chapter or if I'll continue it (the rest wouldn't be a lemon, though….but I can still put some sex scenes here and there ;) ) . Well, it will be up to you and to my time and imagination. Please, leave a good comment, whether you liked it or not. Thanks.


End file.
